The Immortals
by Cola Salvatore 1839
Summary: Kames are over 500 years old. They were cursed as immortals after being caught as lovers in the small of Beacon Hills, Minnesota. Whenever the townspeople get suspicious that they don't age, they leave town. One-shot


**The Immortals**  
**James/Kendall**  
**Romance and Supernatural**  
**Rated T for language**

**Summary: **James and Kendall are over 500 years old. They were cursed as immortals after being caught as lovers in the small town of Beacon Hills, Minnesota. Whenever the townspeople get suspicious that they don't age, they leave town. One-shot.

**A/N: **characters are going to be OOC.

**Enjoy**

**JPOV (James)**  
I looked up at Beacon Hills High and sighed. Another school after nearly 400 years and it hasn't changed besides the level of intelligence each generation of kids have. Disappointing really. I looked at Kendall.

"Do we seriously have to be here?" I pouted.

"Yes we do." Kendall said.

"We've been going to school for hundreds of years. I don't know why we're here when the last twenty years have been the same besides the level of intelligence each generation possess." I complained.

"There may or may not be powerful supernatural creatures that go to this school. Beacon Hills is a hot spot for supernatural creatures to flock here." Kendall explained.

"You may have a point and I definitely feel a draw here." I pointed out.

"I'll do investigation and you just be pretty."

"Okay. I want an extra two hours of sleep instead of being woken up at the ass crack of dawn." I grumbled.

"You should've went to bed at a decent time instead of being up half the night playing video games." Kendall said.

I rolled my eyes and sipped the rest of my coffee.

"School shouldn't start so fucking early then,"

"You're adorable when you're upset at not getting enough beauty sleep."

I kissed his lips quickly and pulled him into the school. We got looks from the students and whispers. I waved and winked at a few girls. They giggled and blushed.

"They're staring at us like we're new." Kendall muttered under his breath.

"According to them, we are the new kids."

We strolled to the office to recieve our schedules then headed to our lockers. We talked until the bell rang. We kissed and went to our separate classes after promising to meet up at lunch. I walked in and found a seat near the back. The teacher came in and took attendance.

I'm glad I don't have to stand up in front of the class and talk about myself. Nobody wanted to talk to me in that class. Fuck them with no manners. I already felt like I lost some brain cells because of the stupidity these kids have. I'm praying that the next class isn't like the last one.

I sat down in an available seat and put my head down. I sighed real heavy. Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked up. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"No one really sat here besides myself because they say I'm weird."

"I'm weird myself so it's okay."

"My name's Carlos by the way,"

"James,"

We shook hands.

"You're the talk of the town." Carlos said.

"Really, why is that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't get new people because this town is so small. I heard that the Knight boarding house is haunted. No one has lived there since the 1400s. Well until now." Carlos whispered.

**(A/N: I'm aware there were no settlers in the 1400s. Let's just say there were. Remember this is fanfiction we can make shit up.)**

"What's the local legened if there hasn't been anyone there?" I asked.

"Legend says that two guys were found as lovers and were shot in the woods behind the house. And that you could hear them calling for each other."

I nodded. Well Carlos was somewhat right about Kendall and I being caught as lovers but we were cursed as immortals by the Garcias. We were granted with powers to transform into whatever animal we desire. Plus we can cast spells. That's what we did, we cast a spell over the house and surrounding woods to do just that The Garcias spread the rumors of taking us in the woods and shot us while we were calling for each other. Once we realized we can't age, we ran. We weren't always together but when we did it was worth it. We're 583 years old.

"Hey Carlos."

"Yeah?"

"You know that you're a descendant of the Garcias."

"Of course, why?"

"I'm a descendant of James Diamond." I lied.

He doesn't need to know he's in the prescence of the James Diamond that he spoke of in the local legend. The Garcias hated me because they thought I was taking Kendall away from them. His mother and sister know we were made for each other. We had to fake our deaths in order for them to move on. We had to watch our families grieve our deaths. Well Kendall's because mine didn't care. Kendall's mom and sister took me in when no one would.

"That's cool." Carlos said.

I chuckled. We chatted until the bell rang. We stood up and left then went our separate ways. Ugh, I gotta go to Algebra II next. I sat down in the back and put in my headphones. I could do this in my sleep. This clas was a bore.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Thank the lord. I headed for the cafeteria to get some lunch. I grabbed my lunch and paid then looked around trying to spot Kendall.

**TPOV (Tori)**  
I ran up to Andre, Beck, Jade and Cat.

"What up?"

I heard various "Hey"s from them and I sat down.

"Did you hear about the new kids?" Andre said.

"I hearde they were good looking."

We looked around the cafeteria to see if we could spot them. I noticed a guy standing near the line for food and I must say he's cute.

"Hey, I think I spot one." I said.

"Where?"

"Guy by the line."

"Oh he's definitely cute good looking." Jade said.

"Right?"

Then he walked over to a blonde guy and sat down.

"They're gay," Beck said.

"They are not," I protested.

"Just watch,"

We looked over to them and saw that they kissed. I sighed.

"How did you know that?"

"I have an excellent gaydar."

"Man all the cute ones are gay." I frowned into my food.

**JPOV (James)**  
"Hi,"

"Hey, how was your classes so far?"

"Boring, yours?"

"It was interesting."

I ate my food and we discussed what our next move was.

"Before I forget I met one of the Garcia descendants."

He grimaced. He remebered what the Garcias were like.

_Flashback to December 1449_  
_"They are going to hate me, Kendall." I told him._

_"No, they are not. They will love you, dear." Kendall tried to reassure me._

_I rolled my eyes at him._

_"They are going to tell you that you are going to hell just like me."_

_"You are a great person, James, and they are going to see that. No one besides mother and Katherine know we are more than friends."_

_"I doubt it."_

_"The Garcias are here." Marcie said._

_"Thank you, Marcie," Kendall said._

_"Are you ready?"_

_"No but let's get this over with." I told him._

_We left the room and walked downstairs to the sitting room that's located in front of the fire place. Being gay is frowned upon and I would be hung if anyone found out. I have to pretend to be straight for Kendall's sake My family doesn't know that I'm gay and I want to keep it that way. Well they won't know because they disowned me for not following in my father's footsteps. Kendall and I grew up together so his mother took me in and I couldn't be more grateful._

_We stood off to the side. Kendall cleared his throat. A family looked up from their conversation and smiled at Kendall._

_"Hello Kendall," the woman said._

_"Hello Mrs. Garcia." Kendall greeted._

_"We heard your mother adopted someone that you are friends with."_

_"Yes,"_

_"We would like to mee him." Mrs. Garcia said._

_"I will be right back,"_

_Kendall walked to where I am. He smiled at him. I smiled back in nervousness._

_"It will not be that bad."_

_"Yes it will."_

_"Come on," Kendall coaxed._

_I rollled my eyes and followed Kendall. I walked in and stood next to him. Mrs. Garcia gasped and quickly crossed herself. Then she whispered to her husband. Just then Mrs. Knight came in with Katherine._

_"What is his name?"_

_"James Diamond."_

_"He is going to hell and so is Kendall." Mrs. Garcia said._

_"Now wait just a minute why would you say that?" Mrs. Knight asked. _

_"He has the aura of being gay. He is going to hell bcause of the sins those two are committing." Mrs. Garcia said._

_"Okay, Mrs. Garcia, you and your family are no longer welcome in my home."_

_"I guess we are done here."_

_Mrs. Garcia and her family left._

_End Flashback_

"Carlos is actually nice compared to them." I grumbled.

"Mrs. Garcia wasn't very nice to you." Kendall said.

"Let's not forget how Mrs. Garcia caught us and ran to get her grandmother. Then they chanted some spell that let's us change into any animal and cast spells. Not to mention we can't age. Well I happen to love the not aging part but everything else I hate." I complained.

We went back to eating until someone cleared their throat. We looked up at a pale dude with spikey brunette hair. I saw Carlos standing next to him.

"What up, Carlos?"

"Hey James. You mind if we sit here?"

"No go ahead."

He sat down. Then the nervous looking dude sat down.

"This shy dude is Logan Mitchell." Carlos said.

"I'm James and this is Kendall." I said.

"Hi,"

"We don't bite." Kendall said.

"Speak for yourself. I love biting." I snickered.

Logan looked positively scared.

"I'm just kidding. I really don't bite unless you want me to," I grinned.

"No thanks,"

I shrugged.

"He's just shy around people," Carlos said.

"Gotcha,"

"Where did you guys move from?" Logan asked.

"California," I answered.

"What's it like there?" Carlos asked.

"Fast pace. There's never a dull day. There's a lot to do in California."

"I want to go there."

"We should hang out this weekend." I suggested.

"Where?" Logan asked.

"Knight boarding house." I answered Logan.

"Um, right." He stuttered.

"It's been in my family for years and that house isn't haunted. Those are just rumors that were spread around."

"I don't know."

"Come on Logan. It'll be fun," Carlos said.

"Hey, Logan, I live with Kendall and the house isn't haunted. Trust us. Come over and you'll see." I told him.

"Where's your parents, James?" Logan asked.

"We're both emancipated." Kendall said.

"Cool," Carlos said.

What they don't know is that I couldn't even access the Diamond fund until just recently. I'm filthy rich and so is Kendall. We kept our money but the main thing that's expensive are my cars and motorcycle. On top of that, we make money off the properties we own that we rent out. At Kendall's house, we have a lot of photo albums of us throughout the years at various places.

The bell rang and we took off for our classes. I got choir for my last class of the day. I've been singing for a long time. I'm going to wow the teacher. I sung my heart out and he shut me down.

No one shuts down James Diamond. I pouted the rest of the class. I walked away after he yelled at us to get out of his face. I walked outside to my car and leaned against it, waiting for Kendall. I ran my fingers through my hair, messing it up.

Kendall came up just then and I smiled. I pulled him towards me and kissed him with everything I have. He kissed back. We made out until someone cleared their throat. I gave his sweet lips one last kiss. We pulled away but I kept Kendall close. I looked at Logan.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You seem to know a lot about this town."

"How do you figure?"

"Just a feeling."

"My family is from here but I decided to follow Kendall to California because I love him more than anything. So don't assume anything, got it?" I hissed.

"I know what you are." Logan whispered.

"What is that?" I challenged.

"I don't know just yet but I will find out."

"Oh, I'm scared." I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Sure you are," Logan rolled his eyes.

I stared him down.

"Bring it," I hissed.

"It's on,"

We shook hands. Logan's eyes widened and gasped then turned away. I raised an eyebrow. Kendall and I got in the car. I turned to Kendall with wide eyes.

"Logan's going to find out we are immortals. He's a Mitchell not a Garcia. So what the actual fuck?" I hissed.

"Calm down. Maybe the Garcias granted the Mitchells with witch powers." Kendall reasoned.

"The Mitchells were horrible, too. They thought I was a bad influence on their daughter. If they knew she was the influencer then they would ship her off somewhere that I don't want to know. My parents, if you can call them that, disowned me because I didn't want to follow in my father's footsteps." I ranted.

"We avoided them at all costs, too. Well at least Carlos is oblivious." Kendall said.

"He's a powerful warlock. More powerful than Logan." I said.

Kendall blinked. I pulled out of the school and the whole drive home was silent. I pulled up to the house and turned the car off. I didn't move from the driver's seat until I felt a pair of soft lips against my cheek. I turned to Kendall and he gave me a sad smile.

"Everything will be alright. As long as he keeps our secret then we can stay here for awhile. Then we can more again and start over." Kendall said, softly.

"I hope you're right." I said.

We got out of the car and into the house. I went into the basement to let off some steam.

**KPOV (Kendall)**  
I watched James head to the basement to let off some steam. I sighed. I'm worried about him. After nearly 400 years it's finally catching up to him. We ccam back here 100 years after everything went down. What the next generation of Garcias said really spooked James.

_Flashback to December 1549_  
_We stood off to the side of the house with hands tightly intertwined. We watched my sister's kids without them knowing. Just then we saw someone look over here and we disappeared behind the bushes._

_"I told you it is a bad idea to even come here." James kissed._

_"Calm down. We cloaked ourselves well and only an experienced with will find out we are here," I soothed James._

_"Like me," someone said._

_We turned around and saw a middle aged woman standing there._

_"Hello, miss," James said, respectfully._

_"Cut the sweetness, James. I'm here to warn you," she said._

_"Warn us about what?" I questioned._

_"A powerful Mitchell will find out your secret. It will not happen until the year 2014. There will be supernatural creatures roaming around this town in 200 years and will continue to grow so watch out. Do not come back until then or catastrophic things will happen." She warned._

_"Warning heard. Good day, madam." I told her._

_She turned and walked away. I turned to James and we had our eyes widened. We chanted some spells to transform us intol hawks and took off to another town that we reside in at the time._

_End Flashback_

I wish that lady was joking but clearly she wasn't. She was a psychic and psychics are never wrong. We've avoided psychics since then. I hope everything is okay because I'm not so sure. James will never know I'm scared about something, I'm the optimistic one.

_The next day_  
**JPOV**  
I pulled into the parking lot of the school. I turned the engine off. We sat in silence for a minutes.

"Let's act like everything is normal and that what Logan told us didn't spook us." Kendall suggested.

I didn't say anything. I just took a sip of coffee. I didn't sleep at all because I was too busy thinking and overanalyzing what Logan said. I felt the power from him and he'll do some damage but not if I counteract it. I'm prepared for anything.

We stepped out of the car and met up at the hood of the car. We clasped hands and walked up to the school. I chanted a protection spell over Kendall last night while he was sleeping. It's to protect him from any powerful spell that might injure him. I'm more worried about him than myself.

I won't be able to live with myself if something were to happen to him. I would feel like it was my fault that he got hurt. I know he can take care of himself but he's my better half that I can't help but worry about him. I put his happiness above my own.

We stopped off at our lockers and chatted until we were joined by Carlos. We chatted a bit more until Logan came up. Then it got awkward. I engaged Carlos into a conversation and purposefully left out Logan and kept Kendall close to me. My senses were on high alert. Just then the bell rang, I gave a quick kiss to Kendall's cheek and a glare at Logan then left to my first boring class.

_At lunch_

I stared Logan down.

"What are your theories of what Kendall and I are?" I challened Logan.

"James is this really necessary to do this here at school in front of everyone?" Kendall asked.

"It is absolutely necessary." I said without taking my eyes off of Logan.

"My theories are you give off this vibe that you've been here before and it's not from this time period. My grandmother has been preparing me for this all my life. She says she's a psychic but she told me I'm a warlock, a powerful one at that and I would know immortals when I feel them." Logan said.

"Did she predict that James Diamond and Kendall Knight would return?" I asked.

"No," Logan said.

"Don't ever speak of this to anyone or else there will be consequences." I threatened.

"I could make you two disappear faster than you came here," Logan countered.

"Carlos is more powerful than you." I said.

Logan blinked and looked at Carlos. Carlos was quiet the whole time we were talking.

"I think you broke him," Kendall whispered.

"I didn't, he's just in shock," I whispered back.

Carlos blinked then stood up and left. Logan followed him.

_A few days later_

I was in the garage tinkering with my cars until I heard a car pull up. I stood up and said a spell to remove the grease off my hands. I saw Carlos walk up to me. Carlos gave me the cold shoulder every time I tried talking to him. I gave up after awhile and let him come to me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," Carlos said.

"What's up?"

"I've been thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"How crazy this all is. Sorry for avoiding you. I was just in shock that I know someone from the 1400s."

"I'm sure it is but I'm just a normal person besides the never aging with powers thing that we're cursed with."

"How old are you guys?"

"We are 583 years old."

Carlos whistled.

"You don't look a day over 18."

"We were cursed at the age of 18."

"That's cool."

"I want to show you something." I said.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Carlos said without hesitation.

"Close your eyes." I instructed.

He closed his eyes. I placed my hands on his shoulder and muttered a spell to take us to an old cemetery that nobody uses anymore. I smiled.

"You can open your eyes now." I told him.

He gasped when he looked around.

"How?"

"A spell to trasnport me anywhere." I answered.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"Look." I pointed to two headstones we were standing in front of.

**Jennifer Knight**  
**January 2 1397 - December 15 1502**  
**Wonderful mother and daughter**

**Katherine Knight**  
**March 16 1439 - December 30 1538**  
**Wife, mother, daughter and sister**

"This is Kendall's mom and sister's grave. They were my family, too," I said, softly.

"Where's your parents?"

"I coouldn't care less. All the family I have is right here. They disowned me when I refused to follow my father's footsteps. Kendall and I grew up together even though they weren't ric and I was. It didn't matter. His mom was more of a mom than mine ever was. I'm forever grateful for her. She took me in when no one else did."

"Did she ever get remarried?"

"Kendall's dad was a deadbeat and left right after Katherine was born. She had a great reputation around the town. I always called her mom and that made her happy. She knew about Kendall and I but she kept the secret because she loved us and accepted us even though it wasn't allowed."

Carlos nodded.

"You ready to go back?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

I snapped my fingers and we were back in the garage.

"Thanks, James. You're cool for an old dude." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him.

"I better get home. Don't worry your secret is safe with me," he said.

"No one will believe you,"

"Touche,"

"See ya at school, Carlos." I told him.

"See ya," he waved.

He got in his car and drove away. I sighed. That went well. He's a Garcia and he has no mean bone in his body. I went inside and leaned against the wall to watch Kendall making dinner. God I love him.

"Hey," Kendall said without turning around.

"Hey,"

"Who was that?"

"Carlos."

"Thought he was avoiding you."

"He was in shock. I showed him the old cemetery. He was chill with what I told him."

"That's cool."

"He called me old." I pouted.

I hopped up on the counter. Kendall moved to where I was and placed his hands on my thighs.

"Well sweetheart, we are old." He smirked.

I smacked his chest then kissed his cheek.

"Carlos doesn't have a mean bone in his body and he's a Garcia."

Kendall nodded. I hopped off the counter and headed to the backyard.

_Flashback to June 1950 in California_  
_I leaned against the balcony in one of the greatest clubs. I felt a prescence beside me and I looked to see a young woman smoking._

_"Those things are bad for your health," I said._

_"I'm already dying so I may as well indulge myself," she said._

_"My deepest apologies, ma'am," I tipped my imaginary hat to her._

_She giggled. I saw Kendall walk over with two flutes of champagne. He handed me one and kept one for himself._

_"Where the hell are my manners? I'm James Diamond and this is Kendall Knight." I said. _

_"Lucille Stone but friends call me Lucy."_

_"We've only been in town for about a week and we still don't know what there is to do around here,"_

_"Come to the beach in Malibu and I'll show you what there is to do in the city of angels."_

_"Any particular time?" I inquired._

_"After three should be great."_

_We hung out with Lucy the whole time we were there until she stopped showing up. That was when we got the news that she passed away. We showed up at her funeral to pay our respects. She scared Kendall because of how independent she was._

_End Flashback_

We met a lot of people bt we never stayed long enough for us to get attached to until one miss Josephine Taylor.

_Flasback to 1960_  
_Kendall and I were strolling around Chicago. Chaabout what our next move is until we saw a middle aged woman sitting on a bench all by herself. We traded looks then made our way over to her._

_"Are these seats taken?" Kendall asked._

_She looked up at us. She studied us._

_"No, go ahead."_

_We sat on either side of her._

_"We were out taking stroll when we saw you. Sitting all by yourself with no husband or children." I said._

_"My husband died and my children are all grown and moved out of the house." She said._

_"Our deepest apologies." Kendall said, kindly._

_"It is quite alright. My husband and I used to walk around here and sit right here. We enjoyed being out here even though it could get windy and cold." She explained._

_"I never caught your names, gentlemen. My name is Josephine Taylor."_

_"James Diamond," I said._

_"Kendall Knight,"_

_"Very nice to meet you both."_

_"Likewise," I said._

_"I think it is about time for me to head home. Would you like to accompany me on the walk back to my home?" She asked._

_"Of course," Kendall said._

_We stood up and walked with her back to her home. We made sure she got in stay. We visited her every day until she fell ill. We visited her one day and we had no choice but to tell her our secret._

_"Good afternoon, Miss Taylor," Kendall greeted._

_I nodded._

_"Good afternoon, gentlement," she greeted back._

_I studied the walls of her home._

_"My time is coming. I know you two are hiding something. Trust me it will never leave this room,"_

_"We can't possibly tell you." Kendall said._

_"Oh come on. You two don't look a day over 18. I may be old but I'm not stupid."_

_"We never told anyone this before."_

_"I'm not getting any younger and you are not getting older so tell me your big secret." She coaxed._

_"We've been cursed as immortals with powers." I said._

_"What for?"_

_"It's because we are gay and we are lovers." Kendall said._

_She blinked._

_"Wow. How old are you?"_

_"519,"_

_"How long have you been this way?"_

_"Since 1449,"_

_"You guys are cursed as immortals forever all becaue you are gay and in love?"_

_We nodded._

_"Gay is okay and I don't know why people make it into something that's a disease. Two of my children are gay and I still love them."_

_We just stood there in shock. She accepted us for what we are._

_"I'd love to die in peace but I can't because I'm in pain. Can you guys relieve me of this pain? It's all I ask."_

_"Alright,"_

_We chanted a spell to remove her pain so she can pass on with no pain. We gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_"Thanks so much. I must go. I see my husband now." She smiled._

_We smiled sadly and watched as she took her last breath. I crossed myself and murmured a quick prayer. She was a sweet woman and entertained us with stories of her youth._

_End Flashback_

Being immortal is both a blessing and a curse.

"Hey, dinner is ready," Kendall said.

I turned around and grinned at him. Well it is a blessing because I got Kendall in the deal. I get to keep him forever and I'm okay with that. Just when we were about to sit down, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Kendall said.

Kendall went and got the door. He came back and behind him was someone I didn't expect to show up.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We got off on the wrong foot. Carlos told me everything. Mind telling me the whole story?" Logan asked.

"After dinner, okay?"

"I can live with that." Logan smiled.

**The End**

**A/N: this may be the longest thing I have ever written. I may or may not turn this into a story. I hope you like it. Sorry for no lemons. I just wanted to show you something different. If you want to know what happened with Jagan well I'm going to let you use your imagination to come up with what happens next. Chock out my other stories:**  
**Be My Everything**  
**Love two roommates**  
**Mom, dad and baby**  
**Savin' Me**

**Playlist**  
All Over Again by Big Time Rush  
Lift Me Up by Five Finger Death Punch  
So Cold by Breaking Benjamin  
Enemies by Shinedown  
Problem by Ariana Grande  
Oh Yeah by Big Time Rush  
Invisible by Big Time Rush  
Superstar by Big Time Rush  
Psycho by Puddle of Mudd  
The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy  
Show Me by Big Time Rush  
Away From The Sun by 3 Doors Down  
Thrift Shop by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis  
Dot Your Eyes by Five Finger Death Punch  
The Messenger, Infinite by Rosaline  
I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace  
Lies of the Beautiful People by Sixx:A.M.  
What You Want by Evanescence  
Second Chance by Shinedown  
Still Swinin' by Papa Roach  
Worldwide by Big Time Rush  
It's Time by Imagine Dragons  
Help Is On The Way by Rise Against  
Dark Horse by Katy Perry

**-Cola Marie Maslow**


End file.
